The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that is connected to an external device such as a personal computer or the like and reads an image based on a command from the external device.
An image reading device is known in which a plurality of class drivers are installed. For example, a mass storage class driver and a scanner class driver are installed in the image reading device. The image reading device determines whether a scanner class driver that the image reading device can use is installed in a personal computer to which the image reading device is connected. Based on the result of the determination, the image reading device selects and uses one of class drivers. For example, in a case where a scanner class driver that the image reading device can use is installed in the personal computer, the image reading device selects and uses the scanner class driver. An image that the image reading device has read is transmitted to the personal computer by using the scanner class driver. In contrast, in a case where a scanner class driver that the image reading device can use is not installed in the personal computer, the image reading device selects and uses a mass storage class driver. The image that the image reading device has read is read directly by the personal computer.
With the image reading device that is described above, in a state in which the mass storage class driver is used, a capture application that is stored in the image reading device is also read by the personal computer in some cases. The executing of the capture application that the personal computer has read makes it possible for the image reading device to start reading an image.